


Coffee and a Computer

by how_will_this_go



Category: Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_will_this_go/pseuds/how_will_this_go
Summary: Sometimes the perfect date doesn't need to be big or loud or fancy. Sometimes the perfect date can just be watching your girlfriend play video games on the couch.
Relationships: Abigail Dalsing/Madison Raines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Coffee and a Computer

**Author's Note:**

> This game is so good, I would tell you to play it but since you're reading this you probably have already.

While some might think that Saturdays were made for dads (and dad’s car), in Madison’s apartment, Saturdays were reserved for Abigail. More specifically, Maddie and Abigail’s video game dates.

As Abigail adapted more to the modern world, Tara had made it a priority to teach her about video games. Much to Tara’s disappointment, she didn’t care much for them; most games were just too fast paced, hectic, or violent for Abigail to really enjoy. For Tara, it seemed all hope was lost, until on a whim she let Abigail play an old point-and-click adventure game she never got around to finishing. And just like that, Abigail was hooked.

Being the sweet girlfriend she was, Abigail wanted to share this new discovery, so often she would ask Maddie to watch her play. Initially, Madison was hesitant, she would do it, sure, but she was always bored whenever she had to watch Tara play video games. However, as she was learning to expect things with Abigail to be, it was different. The two worked great as a team, solving puzzles and trying to guess where the plot was leading, but to Maddie the best part about playing these games was getting to spend more time with her partner.

The two eventually got into a rhythm, every weekend they would blaze through a point-and-click game; it was a day they both looked forward to and they now had at least 20 different games completed.

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday morning, for some it might have put a damper on date plans, but for Madison Raines it just made the day all the more perfect.

“Got something picked out, love?” Maddie hummed as she set down a cup of coffee for her girlfriend. Like Morgan, Abigail took her coffee black and strong, Maddie theorized that taste must run throughout the family line or something.

“I thought we could try this Nancy Drew game, it’s a bit old but that really doesn’t mean anything to me.” She chirped in response. “Thank you for the coffee, dear.”

“Let me know if it’s not any good.” Maddie said, but it was mostly for courtesy sake; she had basically perfected how to make coffee the way Abigail liked it. “Nancy Drew sounds nice. Start it up.”

Taking her place on the couch next to her girlfriend and nursing her own cup of coffee, Maddie watched as Abigail placed the computer on the coffee table and opened the game. And so, their date officially started.

As the day went on, the two eventually melted into each other, with Maddie laying on Abigail’s lap and Abigail draping her arm across Maddie’s side. As much as Maddie enjoyed these games, Abigail was still the one who was the more invested. That was fine with her though, truthfully Abigail could be doing something as mundane as taxes and Madison would still enjoy spending time with her. Love was a crazy thing like that.

“Have you tried giving the bellboy the memo from the garden keeper?” Maddie mumbled, only half paying attention to what was going on in-game.

“I can try that, but I think I need to get into the locked suite first, everyone at the hotel is talking about it so it has to be important.”

“Ahhh, true, true.” Maddie poked her girlfriend on the cheek. “You’re so smart, sweetie.”

“Madison!” The other girl giggled, her cheeks starting to flush.

“What? Can I not compliment my super genius girlfriend?”

“Not unless you pay the tax.” Abigail purred, a smug smile on her face.

“Hm, let me do that then…” And with that, Maddie lifted herself up to meet Abigail, softly moving in to kiss the other girl. The bitter hint of coffee only made Abigail’s lips that much sweeter. “Will that cover it?”

“I suppose that will do…” If Abigail was flushed before, she was blushing like a tomato now. Though Maddie suspected that she didn’t look much better, judging by the amused smirk on her girlfriend’s face.

“So…The locked suite?”

“Oh right!” Abigail exclaimed. “I just thought of an idea that might open it.” And just like that it was back to business as the two turned their attention to the computer screen, ready to solve another mystery with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually try to avoid posting works with less than 1k words but I think this fandom needs more content, so I whipped up something short and sweet. Thank you for reading.


End file.
